


Undercover Means

by tiffthom



Series: Slash and Sting [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), Romance, soiken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: The way we communicate isn't meant to be understood by anyone except the two of us.





	Undercover Means

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship I'd been meaning to get around to and the inspiration to do so finally hit.

He really needed to work on being _gentle_. Soi Fon was no daisy, but Yachiru still bopped him over the head too many times with reminders.

  
“ _You’ve gotta treat her like a lady, Kenny!”_

  
Kenpachi almost laughed as he recalled her tiny fists working him over. _Soi Fon wasn’t a lady._ She was the apocalypse in a size five.

  
“Are you going to lie there on your ass, or are you coming to work today?” she asked him, shaking her _haori_ off its hanger.

  
“I don’t need a gold star from the old man so if you want to go in at the crack of dawn, be my guest.”

  
He rolled over and buried his head beneath the pillows. Yachiru didn’t know what the hell she was talking about. She hadn’t the slightest insight on anything; navigating the Seireitei, or relationships. His flippant comment and dismissal did cartwheels on Soi Fon’s last good nerve. He’d already trudged in before the sun smelling like combat and cheap sake.

  
“Don’t test me, Kenpachi Zaraki,” she warned.

  
“Yeah, yeah…” he mumbled.

  
And with that, the tiny bit of her better judgment succumbed to all the things she wanted to say when he’d slipped into bed and fell asleep before her lips could part.

  
“I don’t know how the Captain Commander thought you were the right choice for captain. You’re nothing but a lazy bastard.”

  
“And you aren’t as stealthy as you think. I know you’re pissed about last night so let me have it already.”

  
This – whatever they called it, or much to her vexation, _hadn’t_ called it was becoming a bother.

  
“I just think you should show more respect to the office of captain.”

  
“And _I_ just think you like to argue and crawl in my ass over little shit when you’re frustrated.”  
Kenpachi tossed the pillows aside and looked at her with tired, veiny eyes.

  
“Why you –” Soi Fon hopped onto the bed nearly landing a blow, but he caught her forearm and submitted her.

  
“If you’d hurry up and end this mission, I could do something about this stress that’s plaguing you.”

  
His blood coursed, speeding up his heart rate and making him so hard he felt numb. She sucked her teeth, unamused and livid that she hadn’t been able to land a hit on him.

  
“Get off me.” She tried wiggling from his grasp, but it was no good.

  
Being honest – he’d allowed Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon to pull him out on the town because she’d worked late every night the past month, and he brooded in the house like an abandoned dog. It didn’t become him, but he had too much strength to hide behind a front. He missed her, and there was no one fool enough in the Soul Society to mock him for it.

  
She went still and melted into the bed. He quickly licked her top lip and she sputtered, snapping out of her frustration. They locked eyes until he cracked a toothy grin, pulling a smirk out of her.

  
“If you’re working late again, why not give up the bitching and come back to bed a little while longer?”

  
His offer was all she’d wanted to hear for weeks. She looked away again and sighed.

  
“I guess I don’t need to be there _right_ now.”

  
Circles of kisses from her bare shoulder down her arm had been the start of it, she thought – even though her memory was just a mixture of things she couldn’t believe she’d let him do.

  
“Damn him,” she said, turning the key to her office door. “I’m fucking late.”


End file.
